El tiempo
by Ireth Tasarthir
Summary: Carta que Aioria le escribe a Milo al cabo de los años. [Shonen ai]


"**_EL TIEMPO"_**

"I veri amori non conoscono

il tempo"

Ferzan Ozpetek,

_La finestra di fronte_ (2003)

**Dedicado a _Jocasta de Tebas_.**

"Querido Milo:

Al fin lo he descubierto: es el brillo. Lo advertí mientras observaba el reflejo de mi rostro que ese impertinente cristal me devolvía. Sí, es el brillo perdido lo que encontraba distinto en mi; el mismo que acentuaba mis ojos, caracterizándolos de tal modo que resultaban únicos, reconocibles, poderosos. Una mirada tan dura como amable, tan fuerte como frágil, tan alegre como triste…pero siempre, ante todo, una mirada llena de vida. Porque el brillo permitía a cualquiera reflejarse en ella con tal transparencia que los resultados llegaban a ser estremecedores.

Pero ese brillo se ha marchado de la mano junto a mis últimos años de juventud. Y el perderlo, ha convertido todo mi esplendor en una sombra que me persigue por las noches, como una pesadilla crónica que ríe sarcástica al entender su poder mayor que mi fuerza.

Te preguntarás el por qué de esta carta, ahora, que han pasado tantos años, que la distancia nos ha vuelto extraños. Reconozco que me senté a escribir las letras que desfilan ante ti cuando mi mente terminó por traicionarme y se negó a continuar cuerda ante tantas dudas y recuerdos, que al final, ironías de la vida, es lo que me ha quedado. Es curioso, pero ya ni siquiera soy capaz de vislumbrar con claridad la grandeza que ostenté en algún instante del infinito tiempo; aquel momento queda ya muy lejano para mi castigada memoria.

Aunque no descarto que esto sólo sea una forma de poder ordenar las secuencias del pasado que hoy se mezclan en mi cabeza; mi vieja cabeza que para poco sirve ya. Y es que noto que la vejez se apodera de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, que mi final está cercano y nada podré hacer para evitarlo. Es triste sentirse viejo y acabado, es algo que a nadie le debería pasar jamás, sobre todo, si como me ocurre hoy a mí, sólo se tienen treinta años.

Pero no te voy a mentir, no a ti. Es cierto que tanto mi melancolía como mi evidente falta de cordura han contribuido a que me decidiese a escribirte por fin, pero no han sido el verdadero motivo. He hecho algo y quería contártelo… que fueses el primero en saberlo. Creo que es lo justo.

Pero antes, déjame decirte que Aiolos me visitó la semana pasada, y debo reconocer que esta vez sí sentí miedo, pues fui consciente de que las distancias se estaban acortando. Porque, el hablar con los muertos te debe acercar más a ellos¿verdad? No te rías, que te conozco. Al principio adoraba estos encuentros, los esperaba como momento cumbre del día. Pero cada vez me resultan más costosos de asimilar, porque ya sabes que entre el compendio de virtudes que poseía mi hermano, destacaba la de indagar en mi mente como ninguna otra persona. Y el que saque mi dolor a la luz pierde más sentido cada día que pasa.

Perdona, me estoy desviando del tema. Lo encontré sentado en el salón, con el rostro inquisidor, estudiando cada detalle del desorden que ante él se presentaba. No me dijo nada al respecto, pero sé que le molesta -como siempre le molestó- que no mantenga el Templo pulcro y ordenado. Es tan meticuloso y marcial como el propio Saga. Al final, ha resultado que no eran tan distintos.

Debieron transcurrir varios minutos antes de que comenzara a hablar. Pero esta vez su tono no era el habitual; su mirada se había endurecido, sus palabras estaban recubiertas de un halo que no supe muy bien descifrar.

¿Qué ves cuando te miras en el espejo?

Una pregunta directa y concisa, que obtuvo por respuesta palabras emergentes directamente de mi propia alma, no de mi raciocinio –como siempre¿verdad?-.

Veo un reflejo derrotado por su propio pasado. Alguien cuyos ojos han vivido demasiado rápido, y que ya no aspira a nada más, pues no cree que la felicidad siquiera exista en sus sueños.

Pero eres joven.

La juventud no se mide en años, sino en experiencias.

¿Tan malas han sido todas?

No soy capaz de recordar ninguna buena.

Todos tenemos algún recuerdo bueno.

Pero los míos, por maravillosos que fuesen, siempre terminaban empañados por la desgracia.

El futuro puede cambiar.

Cambia para aquellos que todavía conservan las esperanzas.

¿Ya no tienes sueños?

Los sueños no se cumplen; los milagros no existen. Todo es mentira.

Pareces no confiar en nada.

Sólo puedo fiarme de mis propias fuerzas.

Pero eso te debe empujar a la soledad.

Todo me termina empujando a la soledad.

¿No has amado ni te han amado nunca?

Sí, una vez.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Inició un viaje sin retorno.

¿Por qué lo pregunta¡Siempre jugando a ser la voz de mi conciencia! Como si no conociese la respuesta; como si no hubiese velado las incontables noches en las que la rabia me golpeaba sin tregua ni derecho a réplica; rabia por aquello que mi propia condición me negó.

Sí, Milo, porque es estúpido obviar que fue mi condición –nuestra condición- de caballero la que me impidió alcanzar lo único que no he podido ser en esta vida: un hombre. Di todo lo que era por vestir la dorada armadura de Leo, por convertirme en digno guardián de Atenea – en digno del orgullo y nombre de mi hermano-. Pero ahora reconozco que me equivoqué, pues las batallas han madurado en mí un sentimiento distinto al que anhelaba. Estos pensamientos me deben convertir en traidor a la diosa, y aunque en tiempos pasados esa idea hubiese aterrorizado hasta el último de mis cabellos, ahora apenas tiene sentido.

Porque hace unos días traicioné a mi pueblo por ti. No te hagas el sorprendido, sabes perfectamente que por ti hubiese borrado a mi natal Atenas del mapa de haberlo pedido. Pero, igualmente, yo también sé que esa petición nunca saldría de tu boca, porque eres espartano y tienes un código de orgullo y honor que respetar. Y, además, soy consciente que querrás despeñarme por el monte Taigeto cuando te cuente lo que hice esta misma semana, porque no lo entenderás.

Ya ves, en el fondo siempre fui más un simple hombre que un bravo griego.

Recuerdo que caminaba por la ciudad con el rostro silenciado de aquellos que nada esperan; con el corazón golpeado por la conversación que mi perfecto hermano me había obligado a mantener la noche anterior. No me interesaba el destino de mis pasos, pues éstos se movían por una inercia tan odiada como necesaria para continuar con vida. Porque sabía, como le había dicho a Aiolos, que parte de mi existencia ya nada ansiaba.

Y me detuve, por la misma inercia tal vez antes que me llevaba, ante un comercio de Tatuajes. No era un acto espontáneo en realidad, pues ya mi mente había calibrado que algún día, lejano lo más probable, lo terminaría por hacer. Algo me impulsó hacia dentro, hacia esa letra a la que estaba destinado a odiar, pero condenado a amar. Y el tatuador me la ofreció en ese mismo instante.

No dudé.

Me tumbé en la camilla con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor en el estómago. Sabía que quería hacerlo, pero mis propios sentimientos me imponían, aún después de los años, algo de respeto. Aunque no había vuelta atrás, di mi palabra, tomé una decisión, y avanzaré con ella y por ella hasta el final. Al fin y al cabo, es mi palabra lo poco que me queda.

La primera punzada de la aguja fue lenta, menos dolorosa que las venideras, pero sí la más significativa. Es el principio de lo eterno. Y voy sintiendo como la piel, la carne, se me abre, en líneas rectas, provocando un dolor intenso y cínico. Demasiado lento el proceso.

En la pequeña sala sonaba una canción que, a juzgar por la melodía, debía ser bastante triste. Guiado por mi olfato curioso, pregunté qué decía la letra. El tatuador me contestó que estaba en italiano, y que hablaba de un amor pasado, de un tiempo que no puede volver, y de las marcas que quedan en la memoria.

No podía haber mejor banda sonora.

Cuando el dibujo estaba trazado, comenzó la tortura de darle color. Rojo, como mi pasión, como tu patria. Y sentí que mi cuerpo soportaba mejor ese nuevo pesar, aunque mi alma ya se nutría de la tinta no sin lanzar alaridos de espanto al recibirla.

El dolor que conllevaba el cerrar la puerta de la libertad.

Cuando el tatuador me indicó el final del proceso, sentí que había llegado a la catarsis; la paz alcanzada tras el sufrimiento más extremo. Y salí de allí, caminando, paseando…adolorido. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, tranquilo.

La letra _Lambda_, el emblema sagrado de tu querida Esparta, puebla mi hombro derecho ahora y por siempre. Ya no me podré autodenominar _ateniense_ nunca más. Pero por favor, no me odies. No sin antes dejarme que te explique el por qué de mi decisión.

Cuando me dijeron que no habías sobrevivido a nuestro último enfrentamiento con los dioses, el mundo, tal y como yo lo concebía, sufrió un cambio radical. Los árboles perdieron el verde de sus hojas, el cielo se negó a volver a ser azul, incluso el propio mar comenzó a secarse sin remedio. Sentí dolor y furia; furia por no haber sido capaz de materializar todo aquello que ambos sentíamos y deseábamos, por no haber tenido las fuerzas necesarias para renunciar a la Orden y poner a salvo nuestro amor.

Amor. Milo, amor.

Ironías de la mente, en aquel momento no fui capaz de llorar. Tan solo me senté en el suelo y dejé que mi memoria volase al lugar que menos daño le produjese. ¿Y sabes dónde recaló? No te lo vas a creer: en la noche anterior a la llegada de los jóvenes de bronce al Santuario. ¿Recuerdas aquella reunión en la sala del Patriarca? Arlés hablaba sobre nuestras obligaciones para con Atenea, de la inminente batalla, y de varias cosas más que ni tú ni yo escuchábamos porque nuestros sentidos estaban concentrados en otros menesteres.

Juro por mi regente Apolo que nunca antes te había sentido tan cerca. ¿Quién iba a imaginar en lo que desembocarían aquellas iniciales miradas de fastidio? Fueron mis ojos apartando de tu cuerpo cada pieza del Escorpión, doradas protecciones que se interponían entre yo y el objeto de mis aspiraciones; y si una armadura no supuso problema para mi mirada, mucho menos lo fue la tela del uniforme que se escondía debajo de aquella.

¡Qué orgullosa debe sentirse Esparta por haber parido una anatomía tan perfecta como la tuya! Sé que eras consciente de tu desnudez ante mi, y aunque nunca has sido un hombre precisamente pasivo y calmado, dejaste a mi pasión desatarse con libertad, sin buscar el enfrentamiento, dando de beber al felino que siempre he sido.

Es gracioso recordar que mientras en el ambiente se presagiaba una cruda guerra, nosotros nos entregábamos a un salvaje acto de amor, a unas caricias que amenazaban con arder, a unos besos sin final. Y todo ello separados por varios metros, con los rostros inexpresivos.

Pero con las miradas desencadenadas.

Y soñé con aquel recuerdo las primeras noches que siguieron a tu muerte. Pero los sueños disminuyeron, y temí entonces haber comenzado a olvidar. Pensaba en ti a todas horas, pero tu rostro se difuminaba en sus contornos cada vez con más frecuencia. Y cobraban sentido entonces las palabras de consuelo que nuestros compañeros me decían en los peores momentos; aquellas que afirmaban que todo tiene un principio y un final, que nada dura más que la propia vida.

Pero yo me negaba a creerles, y por eso te comencé a perseguir. Emprendí un desesperado viaje a través de todo aquello que fue tuyo, empezando por el Templo de Escorpio –en el cual estuve viviendo un tiempo- y terminando en la mismísima isla de Milos. Busqué tus orígenes, tus raíces, a tu familia, la playa en la que debiste jugar de niño…Buscaba no olvidar esos ojos por los que moriría, pero la vida me dio una agradable sorpresa, pues encontré mucho más de lo esperado.

Encontré tu esencia humana.

Sentí celos de todo aquello a lo que habías pertenecido antes de ser caballero, de todo aquello que formaba parte de tu existencia como hombre, no como guerrero. Esa era justo la faceta que yo quería de ti, la que me hubiera deleitado compartir a tu lado. Todo aquello que entrenamientos, guerras y deberes nos impidieron desarrollar.

La vida que no tuvimos derecho a vivir.

¿Cómo podía dejar que tu nombre se perdiese en el olvido, tanto para mi como para el resto? Por eso, cuando regresé al Santuario, -¿tenía acaso algún otro lugar donde volver?- comuniqué al resto mi idea de erigir una estatua en tu nombre. Todos afirmaron estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato, afirmando que te lo merecías. Pero el tiempo fue apagándoles las ganas, y entre trámites burocráticos y todos los deberes de la reconstrucción, la idea comenzó a olvidarse.

¿Te das cuenta, Milo? El tiempo me vencía de nuevo y yo no era el mismo joven vigoroso de antaño que lo hubiese combatido sin dudarlo. Me sentía –me siento- cansado y derrotado. Pero obligué a las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban a levantarse por última vez y luchar, aunque sólo fuese ante mis ojos.

Por eso me he tatuado en la piel el símbolo de tu patria, de tu esencia. Y con ello comprendo que he cerrado un ciclo de mi proceso vital. Ya no buscaré esos intensos ojos azules en cada hombre que me saluda al pasar; ya no intentaré que algo de tu esencia se deje ver por los rincones que camino. Y aún siendo consciente de que estás muerto, es ahora cuando sé que no te marcharás jamás. Me perteneces como nunca antes y mientras mi mente siga cuerda, y aún habiendo caído en la locura, continuarás en mi. Ya nadie te alejará de mi lado; ya no te perderé. Después de toda una vida añorando nuestra imposible unión, al fin te tengo junto a mí para siempre.

Porque nadie puede morir dos veces.

Y que vengan los hijos de la gloria olímpica a hablarme del olvido; que me cuenten ahora sus estúpidas teorías del tiempo, de su magnífico poder para obligar a cicatrizar incluso a las heridas más profundas.

Dejémosles que hablen, Milo, que se crean sus palabras. Es más, dejémosles que piensen que nos las creemos. Y mientras malgastan saliva, nosotros, en nuestro interior, nos reiremos de ellos.

Porque lo que estos ignorantes no saben es que los amores verdaderos… no conocen el tiempo."

_Aioria, Caballero de Leo_

_29.04.2005_

_Atenas_

**-FIN-**

**Lara Vergara

* * *

**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1º.- Este relato se concibió a raíz de la carta que Davide le escribe a Simone en la película _La finestra di fronte_ (La ventana de enfrente) de Ferzan Ozpetek, carta que Simone no llega a leer nunca pues muere antes en un campo de concentración nazi.

2º.- La idea de un Milo espartano parte de Jocasta de Tebas, de su magnífica obra _El alma del asesino_A ella y solo a ella se debe esta forma de ver al Caballero de Escorpio.

3º.- La canción que Aioria escucha en la tienda de tatuajes es _Gocce di memoria_ (Gotas de memoria) de Andrea Guerra/Giorgia.


End file.
